Goku's Wish Revamped
by DBZGohan1331
Summary: Goku, after saving Dende and Hercule when Buu blew up the earth, instead of saving Goten, Gohan, and Trunks, he feels a ton of regret; he Instant Transmissions to New Namek, wishing for another chance; because of the vague wish, he's sent back further than expected, though! NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Goku's Wish (Re-Uploaded)**

**Summary: Goku, after saving Dende and Hercule when Buu blew up the earth, instead of saving Goten, Gohan, and Trunks, he feels a ton of regret, he Instant Transmissions to New Namek, wishing for another chance; because of the vague wish, he's sent back further than expected, though! (Idea of the wish mis-working taken from another story which I think is actually called **_**Gohan's Wish**_**)**

**Chapter 1**

Goku swooped down, grabbing Hercule and Dende, as Buu's large ki ball slowly destroyed the earth. Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm as Goku tried to Instand Transmission to the Kai's Planet, but failed. "Vegeta, I can't concentrate, we're gonna die if we can't get out of here!" Goku shouted over the winds the large ball of ki was creating. Suddenly, Shin appeared, grabbing Goku and Vegeta, teleporting away.

Goten woke up suddenly as the ki ball neared them, watching as Goku, Vegeta, and Shin teleported away, seeing the bodies of Hercule and Dende in their arms. "D-daddy..." Goten weakly cried out, the ball of ki engulfing him, Gohan, and Trunks.

Goku sighed, dropping the unconsciouts figures onto the soft grass. "Where are Gohan, Goten, and Trunks?" Shin asked, looking at Goku confused.

Goku's eyes widened, and he had a flashback, remembering seeing the three unconscious on the ground. "I... I left them," He shamefully said, his head hanging.

"What!? You left my son to die!" Vegeta shouted, punching Goku. "You son of a-" Goku punched Vegeta in the stomach, stopping his shout. Voice laced with anger, sadness, and regret, Goku said, "Vegeta, you fucking well know that I didn't mean to leave them! I saw them for only a _split second_, before saving these two!" Goku gestured to Hercule and Dende. "Now I don't know where you're going off from this, but I'm angry too!" Slamming his fist into Vegeta's face, he put two fingers to his head, teleporting away.

"Goku, where are you going!" Shin shouted as Goku disappeared, his ki signature shooting off into space as he went at light speed to New Namek.

* * *

Goku quickly told every elder he needed the Dragon Balls, teleporting to each village as he slowly, but surely, gathered all seven. Once he had them all, he placed them together in a pile, summoning Porunga.

**"You have summoned me!" Porunga roared out, his voice echoing across the land. "Speak your three wishes now!"**

"Okay, now let me see if I still remember Namekian... **"I wish to have another chance!"** Goku shouted in Namekian, hoping he said what he thought.

**Porunga's eyes glowed red, before he stated, "Your wish has been completed" **_**(Not sure of the exact wording that is used when a wish is granted, so I just stuck with this)**_**.**

Goku felt tingly, and looked at himself in the nearby water, seeing his muscles shrink to where they were when... Raditz came! "Oh no, I worded it wrong!" Goku said, his body slowly becoming transparent as time reversed. He felt a pain in his head, and fell to his knees, shouting in pain. His shouts were silent as he completely disappeared, vision going black for one second, then returning. He was spiraling through a tunnel of colors, years going in reverse until a week before he fought Raditz. "Ah!" Goku shouted, suddenly appearing in his and Chi-Chi's bed.

"What's wrong, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked, sitting up in their bed. Goku _really_ was sent back in time. Chi-Chi looked much younger!

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream," Goku lied, getting out of bed. Walking over to the closet in the bedroom, he pulled out an orange gi top and orange gi pants, along with blue wrist bands and a blue gi belt. "Chi, I'm gonna go train!" Goku shouted, jogging out of the house. "Nimbus!" Goku shouted, looking in the sky. He watched as a yellowish-orange, puffy cloud shot at him, stopping directly in front of him. Hopping on, he said, "Take me to the Lookout!" The cloud shot towards the Lookout, reaching it in about five minutes. Jumping off of the puffy cloud, it flew away, leaving Goku to do what he needed to.

"Why hello, Goku; what brings you here?" Kami walked up to Goku, Mr. Popo close behind.

"Kami, may I use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Goku asked, looking towards the large door right inside the lookout building.

"Of course! Is there any specific reason you want to use it?" Kami asked Goku curiously.

"I just want to train, no reason other than that, really," Goku said, walking to the chamber. "So, one year in the chamber is one hour outside of it, right?" He asked, opening the chamber door.

"That is correct, Goku," Kami replied, watching as Goku closed the door behind him.

* * *

Goku shot another kamehameha wave, circling it back at himself. "Kaio Ken!" Goku shouted, remembering the technique he was taught before the wish was made. He was engulfed in a red aura, his hair shooting up as if he was SSj. He put his hands out, catching the beam. He struggled to stay in the ki-enhancing transformation. Grunting, he pushed the blue beam upward, watching as it exploded. "Wow, this training is _really_ going to help me, because I stink right now!" Goku said, repeating the exercise several times.

* * *

"Gohan, Goku, breakfast is ready!" Chi-Chi shouted, the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes with butter and syrup on them, and breakfast sausage reaching the noses of the demi-Saiyan and full Saiyan. Gohan smiled, running out of his room. Goku was at the table in a split second, already scarfing down food by the time Gohan was in the room.

Goku had trained for one year (one hour), and had made it back in time for breakfast, having quickly taken a shower and putting a new gi on.

"Goku, how did you get in here so fast? You weren't fast enough to do that yesterday," Chi-Chi questioned, pouring a glass of orange juice for Gohan, then giving it to him.

"Oh, I did some training in a place where one year is one hour outside of it," Goku said, resuming his inhaling of food.

"Wait, so you were alone for one year!" Chi-Chi shouted, causing Gohan to shrink in his seat as he watched an argument start.

"Chi, c'mon! It's not as bad as you think! I trained in there so I can protect you and Gohan!" Goku defended, all focus on stopping an argument, leaving no attention on his food.

"Not as bad as I think!?" Chi-Chi screeched, slamming her fist on the table, almost knocking over the glass of juice. "You went into a place where you spent a year without me and Gohan, and it's not as bad as I think!?"

"I just don't want anyone to hurt you or Gohan!" Goku shouted angrily, his ki flaring.

"I bet it was just because you love training! I bet you love training more than _me_!" Chi-Chi shouted, their loud voices keeping them from hearing Gohan begin to cry.

"You know that isn't true! We both know I don't want anything to happen to you and Gohan!" Goku was getting angrier by the minute, and he didn't know how long he could refrain from doing something violent. Even though Chi-Chi is his mate, he couldn't take the false accusations easily.

"I'll believe it when I see it!" Chi-Chi shouted, stomping to her and Goku's room, slamming the door after she entered.

Only then could Goku hear the cries of his son, and he saw Gohan curled up on his chair, crying.

"Gohan, don't be upset, Mommy and Daddy just had a fight. Don't worry, though, because I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen again," Goku gently picked Gohan up, hugging him. His power level was returning to normal, and he could hear Gohan's cries slowly silence.

"D-daddy, you promise you and Mommy won't fight again?" Gohan asked, looking at his father.

"I promise you, Gohan," Goku replied, setting Gohan down. "Finish your breakfast while I go talk to her," Goku said, pointing to the room Chi-Chi stormed into.

"Okay, Daddy," Gohan replied, smiling as he began to eat the rest of his food.

* * *

"Bulma, I don't know what to do with Goku! He just told me that he used some type of room that let him spend a year in it in one _hour_ outside of it," Chi-Chi said into her phone, waiting for a response.

"Chi-Chi, Goku's doing it for good reasons, like you told me he said. He would never lie to you! Why do you think he told you honestly? If he was going to lie, he probably would've done it then, instead of being honest with you," Bulma replied, trying to make the sad wife realize what Goku meant.

"I guess you're right. By the way, next week, Goku is going to bring our son, Gohan, to the reunion!" Chi-Chi said into the phone, a gasp of surprise going through the phone.

"You and Goku have a son?" Bulma smirked, thinking, 'How does such a naive person know how to make a baby?'

"Yes, we do; he's four years old!" Chi-Chi said over the phone, before the bedroom door opened. "I have to go, Bulma," Chi-Chi told her, hanging up.

"Hi, Chi..." Goku said calmly, a hint of guilt in his voice. 'I hope this doesn't cause another argument,' He thought, sitting down on the bed next to Chi-Chi.

"Goku, I'm sorry for yelling like that," Chi-Chi said, staring right at Goku. "I was wrong; I told Bulma about it, and she told me that you wouldn't have told me what you did if you were lying about the reasons."

"It's not your fault," Goku began, putting one arm around Chi-Chi. "It was my fault for not coming to you before I did it, so that you would know the reason before I did it," Goku smiled, watching as Chi-Chi processed the words.

"Let's just pretend the argument never happened," She replied, smiling.

"Chi, that might not be so easy," Goku seriously said, his whole expression changing. "Gohan took it pretty bad... he was crying in his seat, curled up in a ball."

"Oh my Kami, I completely forgot Gohan was in the room! Now I feel horrible," Chi-Chi almost cried, but was silenced by Goku, listening as he tried to comfort her.

"Chi, I would've reacted the same way... probably," Goku said, getting a laugh from Chi-Chi because of the 'probably' part. "Gohan is finishing his breakfast, then I wanna surprise him with a trip to the river where I catch our fish," Goku said, the whole day now planned.

"Okay, I'll see you and Gohan when you get back, but make sure he gets back in time to do his studies!" Chi-Chi demanded, getting up and leaving the room.

Goku laughed, saying to himself, "Even right after an argument, she still cares about Gohan's studies so much.

**A/N: What do you think of the first chapter? I'm gonna have a few more of these chapters done before this one is uploaded, but unlike last time, they're not gonna be uploaded in bulk; rather, they'll be uploaded once or twice a week at the **_**most**_**, not a guarantee of constant chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I figured I'd put one in, since I've never done it before, so I don't own DBZ of any related characters bla bla bladity bla.**

Goku was floored by his own Kamehameha wave, the whole top of his outfit burnt off. He had been training for a 'year' every day, and was already as strong as he had been when he was healed after the fight with Vegeta. It had been three days since the argument, leaving only a few days left before he would have to face Raditz.

"Wow, this training is tough! I think I'm gonna spend the rest of the time I have doing stuff with Gohan," Goku thought aloud, exiting the HTC (Hyperbolic Time Chamber).

"So, Goku, how far are you progressing?" Kami asked Goku as he came out.

Goku smiled, replying, "It's been helping me alot! I'm way stronger than I was earlier this week!" He thought, a reddish-blue aura surrounding him as he began to hover above the ground. "I'm going to be at home for the rest of the week, so no need to worry about refilling the Time Chamber alot!" He shouted, speeding towards his house.

* * *

Gohan was studying when Goku flew into his window, softly landing on the floor. "Hey, Gohan!" Goku said, Gohan turning around.

"Hey Daddy!" The small child said loudly, jumping up, his tail waving behind him as he grabbed his father's shoulders.

"How would you like to take a trip to Orange Star City and play on the playground with other kids?" Goku asked excitedly, hoping to give Gohan a better childhood.

"Okay! I'll ask Mom if I can stop studying!" Gohan replied, rushing out of his room, Goku following behind.

'I always wondered why he would call me Daddy, but call Chi Mom, instead of Mommy,' Goku thought, smiling as Gohan asked about the trip to the city.

"As long as Goku keeps an eye on you!" Chi-Chi answered, cooking lunch. "Be back at three, lunch will be ready!"

"Okay!" Gohan and Goku said in unision, Gohan grabbing his father's leg as Goku lifted off.

* * *

Goku watched as Gohan climbed a rock wall, making it almost to the top, when he fell. He got up to get Gohan, considering the fall would be five feet, when suddenly, a little girl, about the same age as Gohan, grabbed the falling child's hand.

Gohan looked up, a girl with black hair and shining, blue eyes looking down at him. The little girl had her hair in pigtails, and was wearing a light blue t-shirt and black, loose shorts. "T-thank you," Gohan shyly said, climbing up onto the playground, with assistance from the girl.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, both sitting with their feet dangling over the edge of the rock wall.

"My name's Gohan, what's yours?" Gohan shyly asked, smiling politely.

"Gohan, cool name! My name is Videl," She replied, looking over at her father. "Hey, is the man my dad is talking to your dad?" Videl asked, pointing to Goku.

"It is!" Gohan replied, smiling. "Hey, Daddy! I made a friend!" He shouted over to Goku, watching as Videl's father and Goku looked over.

"I see your son is my daughters first friend," Hercule said, staring at the two children, who were talking as they slowly climbed up a ladder, which led into a small tube area.

"I see your daughter's my son's first friend, too!" Goku replied.

"So, back on topic," Hercule began. "I'm planning on fighting in the WMAT next week, and considering you're currently the World Champion from your fight with that green guy, I'm assuming you're going to fight too?" Hercule asked, watching as Videl climbed up on top of the tubes, Gohan looking up a bit nervously.

"Yeah, I think I will enter the tournament!" Goku said happily. The two continued to talk as Gohan and Videl began to make a dangerous move.

* * *

Videl grabbed Gohan's hand, pulling him upwards as she slowly stepped backwards, slowly backing off of the tube by accident. "Almost... there!" She grunted out, shrieking as she fell backwards.

"Videl!" Hercule shouted, running towards his daughter. Goku stood upright, dashing towards the two.

Gohan held on tight to Videl, using one hand to grab onto the edge of the tubes, his tail slowly moving. He grunted, pulling himself and Videl up, before he began to lose his grip, sliding down until he was holding onto the ledge under the tube.

Goku reached up to grab the two, Hercule reachup up as well. "Hang on, Gohan!" Goku said, jumping up and grabbing the two, landing on his feet.

"Thank you, Goku!" Hercule said, noticing the two children too frightened to let go of each other's hand.

"Don't thank me, thank Gohan!" Goku said, carrying the two frightened children to a bench, and setting them down. "If my son hadn't held onto that ledge, one of them might've gotten hurt, or worse," Goku said, implying that one could've died.

"You should come to my house so that these two can relax," Hercule told Goku.

"Sure, oh yeah, can I borrow your phone?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, here you go," Hercule replied, handing Goku a black phone with a touch screen. Goku dialed Chi-Chi's number, the phone ringing, then getting answered.

* * *

Chi-Chi was cooking lunch when the wall phone rang; "Who could that be?" She said to herself, answering it. "Son residence, Chi-Chi speaking," Chi-Chi said into the phone.

"Chi, Gohan met another child, and they almost fell off of a 10-foot hight part of the playground, so me and the girl's father are going to go to his house so Gohan and Videl, his daughter, can calm down; store lunch in the fridge for us. We'll be back either later today or tomorrow, depending on how long it takes for the two to relax,"Goku said into the phone, worry laced in his voice.

"But they'e okay, right?" Chi-Chi asked, worried for the health of _both_ children.

"Yeah, but we have to go now, bye!" Goku said into the phone, hanging up.

**A/N: What do you think of this chapter? I wanted to get Gohan and Videl to meet **_**way**_** earlier in my story, so here we go! Review what you think please, and let me know if there's something I need to change. Also, I might keep Hercule from getting a huge ego, considering he'll be hanging out with Goku. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it's shorter than the last one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hercule pulled up in front of an average-sized house, which Goku assumed was because he hadn't won the tournament yet.

"This is my place," Hercule said, him and Goku opening their doors. Gohan and Videl were calm enough to let go of each other, but were still very shaken. Goku picked Gohan up, and Hercule picked Videl up, carrying them both inside.

They walked through the front entrance, leading to a living room. "I think we should let them play for a while," Goku recommended, setting Gohan down on Hercule's couch.

"I agree," Hercule said, setting Videl down on the couch.

Goku and Hercule walked into the kitchen, talking to each other about the WMAT.

Videl and Gohan just sat on the couch for a few minutes, before Videl spoke up. Very shakily, she asked, "Wanna go play in my room? I have a bunch of toys in my room,"

Gohan nodded, and they both climbed off of the couch, the small children walking up a staircase, and heading down the hallway, going into a room with purple-blue walls, a window that took up a quarter of a wall, which had Videl's bed right next to it, a wooden floor with a blue rug in the middle, a desk with a spinning chair. "Your room is cool," Gohan said, looking around, and seeing a toy box.

Videl went over to the toybox, opening it and pulling out a few ninja toys. "Wanna play with these?" She asked, bringing them back over to Gohan, handing him one of them, which had a dark blue ninja outfit. Videl kept the one with a white ninja outfit.

"Sure, I like ninjas," Gohan replied, both beginning to play with Videl.

* * *

"So, how hard have you been training for the tournament, Hercule?" Goku asked, taking a sip of water from his glass.

"Pretty hard, but I'm not so sure if I'm going to win," Hercule replied, unsure of how food he would do.

'Wow, he really _hasn't_ won yet!' Goku thought, taking another sip of his water. "Well, I could help you train!" Goku replied, before they heard laughing and bangs from the second floor.

"I wonder what they're doing up there that's causing so much noise," Hercule wondered. "And considering they're too young for _that_... Hey, Goku?"

Goku looked up from his thought. "Yeah, Hercule?"

"Why don't we see what the two are playing?" He asked, getting up from his seat.

Goku did the same, the two adults sneaking up the steps and peeking in the door.

"Hahaha, stop it!" Gohan laughed, Videl ticking him.

"Not until you admit I won!" She replied, the tickle attack resuming.

Gohan laughed, tickling Videl back, and getting the upper hand in the fight. "Never!" Gohan shouted dramatically, making them both laugh even more. It was then the door completely opened, Goku and Hercule smiling as they walked in.

"Haha, stop it! Stop it!" Videl laughed out, both children only then seeing their parents.

"I see you two feel alot better?" Goku asked, staring at the two children who were red in the face from laughing too much.

"Yeah, we're having fun!" Gohan and Videl said in unision, getting up off of the floor, where the two ninjas were dropped in a position where Videl's had its sword through a slot in the stomach of Gohan's ninja.

"We can see that!" Hercule said, picking the ninjas up. "If the one with the sword through it is Gohan's, then he could very well still win," Hercule speculated.

"I told you!" Gohan laughed, smiling.

Videl tackled Gohan, the two tickling each other again, Hercule and Goku laughing as Gohan clawed the ground to get away, Goku smiling.

'I guess Gohan'll finally get to have a _normal_, if you can call him being half-saiyan normal, childhood!' Goku thought, Gohan and Videl breathing heavily as the tickling ceased.

"That... was fun!" Videl gasped out, Gohan nodding in agreement. Gohan stood up, Videl using her bed to get upright. "I'm thirsty," Gohan muttered.

"Me too," Videl agreed, staring at Gohan. 'Gohan is a really nice person! Maybe we can become best friends!'

"Well then, how about we get you two some apple juice?" Hercule asked, the two kids nodding happily.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Gohan!" Videl shouted from the front of the house, Goku carrying Gohan as the sun set.

"Bye, Videl!" He happily shouted back, waving from over his father's shoulder.

Goku began to hover, lifting off as he sped home, Gohan clinging to Goku.

"So, did you enjoy today, Gohan?" Goku asked, the landscape below them a blur.

"I had alot of fun, Daddy!" Gohan replied, loosening his grip a little bit as he realized he wouldn't fall.

"Well, I talked with Videl's dad, Hercule, and he said you can go over there tomorrow for a sleepover!" Goku told Gohan, the large forest they were flying over slowl turning into a plain, Goku slowing down as he landed in front of a dome-shaped house.

"Awesome!" Gohan shouted, climbing off of Goku, and running inside.

"Gohan are you okay I heard what happened at the playground is your friend fine too!?" Chi-Chi shouted, hugging Gohan.

"Y-yes! N-need to breathe!" Gohan rasped out, Chi-Chi's death-hug loosening.

"Okay, well we're going to have the lunch I put in the fridge, since you were at your friend's house," Chi-Chi stated, pulling out a ton of food, heating it up pile by pile. When she was done heating it up, she called Goku and Gohan to the table, the family beginning to eat.

* * *

Videl had convinced Hercule to let her go with the Son's to the reuinion, where they were landing at as this timeskip begins (lol)

"So I'm assuming the boy is Gohan, and the girl is Gohan's friend?" Bulma inquired, coming up to the two children.

"Yep, Gohan and Videl are best friends, ever since they had their first playdate a few days ago!" Goku replied, explaining the story. While finishing it, though, he felt Raditz's ki, telling everyone to go inside.

Videl stayed at the front door, along with Gohan, who were both in defensive stances. Videl had been teaching Gohan some basic martial arts while they played, since Goku figured Gohan should only learn if he wanted to.

"Don't let fear corrupt your mind!" Videl whispered to Gohan, who was shaking.

Goku gasped as he felt two more familiar ki's appear, a large, bald saiyan, a short saiyan with flame-style black hair, and a tall saiyan with knee-length black hair all touching down. 'Did my power increase affect the timeline this much?' Goku thought, feeling the three saiyans' ki's, Vegeta's was on par with his somehow, Nappa's ki only half as large as Vegeta's. Raditz's ki was a little above Nappa's, and they were all staring at Goku.

"Kakkarot, you're coming with us to help kill everyone on the planet!" Vegeta demanded, staring at Goku.

Gohan's tail twitched, and he was shaking, his stance weakening. Videl's stance barely wavered, and she had a determined look on her face, prepared to protect Gohan is he let his guard down.

"No way!" Goku shouted, Vegeta explaining his Saiyan heritage.

While Vegeta finished explaining, Raditz looked over to the two children, superspeeding and capturing them both. He appeared in front of Goku, holding Gohan by his tail, and Videl by her left leg. "You have one hour to kill 100 humans, and if you don't, we'll take these two into space and train _them_," Raditz threatened, Vegeta stepping forward as Goku charged them.

Vegeta kneed Goku, punching him in the face. "You have one hour starting _now_," Vegeta stated, the three flying away to an abandoned field.

"You're gonna need help if you plan on battling them," A gruff voice said from above the floored Goku.

Slowly getting up, he stared upwards, Piccolo looking down. Sensing his power level, Goku flinched. Piccolo's ki was on par with his own!

"Okay, then!" Goku said, hovering. "Let's go get my son and his friend!"

The two enemies flew off, only Goku knowing what this battle would do to their rivalry.

**A/N: What did you think of this chapter? I don't know why the Z-Fighters would let Gohan and Videl stand at the door, but that's what you can decide. Maybe they were right behind the two kids? Maybe they told them not to, but they did anyway? That's your choice! Review your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we start this story, I'd like to answer the reviews I've gotten in the story, instead of having to PM everyone else.**

**Q**

**Gohan's Saiyan Warrior 4/24/13 . chapter 3**

**I thought Goku had been training hard. Had he just let them be kidnapped?**

**A**

**Yes, but keep in mind: I increased the enemies' power, making it much more of a challenge for Goku to fight the Saiyans. Plus, take into consideration that the way it all played out in the chapter, it was a sudden move with no warning. **_**Vegeta kneed Goku, punching him in the face.**_** That was what the story said. Goku was attacked by Vegeta, whose power boost made him on par with Goku. I hope that answers your question.**

**Q**

**Full Power 4/24/13 . chapter 3**

**I'm actually very interested in how this story turns out. This is earning a favorite and follow from me, and I'm looking forward to how this turns out. I hope that you'll explain why the Saiyans got so much stronger then canon though.**

**A**

**Well, think about it this way. First of all, I misused the Time Chamber by giving Goku more than two years in it, giving my fanfiction a bad start. So in order to fix it, I decided to give all three saiyans a power boost by using the excuse that Goku "affected the future too much"; I didn't overdo their power levels because two fighters with equal power would cause a fight to drag on. Also, another reason is because of the next answer *hint hint***

**Q**

**KaosMoshpit 4/24/13 . chapter 3**

**I still will read this but I hope gohan won't be a bitch i like what did with him and videl meeting also once again this is just a little thing that popped into my head, the drive for super sayian is extreme need/anger goku uses his anger at frieza for killing krillin to transform since goku still has his memories he should be able to go super sayian**

**A**

**I was **_**actually**_** thinking about that after posting that chapter. I'll probably do it in this chapter, but no promises! I don't want to ruin it for ya'!**

**I'd like to thank ****jokermask18, Gohan's Saiyan Warrior, Full Power, dragonstar22, and KaosMoshpit** **for reviewing the chapter! I hope you, and **_**more**_** readers, continue to read and correct me/ tell me what you think about the story!**

**Chapter 4**

Goku and Piccolo sped to the field where the battle would begin, Goku thinking about something important.

'With their power levels way larger, and _two_ kids in danger, I have to try to go Super Saiyan with my weaker body!' Goku thought, slowly shifting his body feet-first as he and Piccolo landed, his aura dissipating.

"Give me back Videl and Gohan!" Goku demanded, sensing the two children in the middle pod. Vegeta laughed evilly, staring at Goku.

"Make me," He grunted, getting into a fighting stance, an aura appearing around him. He activated his scouter, watching as Goku's power level equalled his down. "This should be interesting.

Goku got into his power-up stance, thinking of Frieza killing Krilling, anger spiking as his ki began to skyrocket.  
The three Saiyans gasped, their scouters exploding as Goku's hair began to float upwards, hair flickering golden, eyes going turquoise. Shouting in anger, he completed the transformation, his ki enough to kill all three Saiyans. Phasing out, he appeared behind Nappa, sending a ki blast through his chest. He then turned to Raditz, who was sending a punch at him. Blocking the punch with one hand, he kneed Raditz in the stomach, using the opportunity to punch the hunched-over, long-haired Saiyan in the head, his fist smashing into Raditz's skull.

'Oh wow, I _really_ gained alot of power!' Goku thought, Vegeta coming up behind him and throwing a ki-infused punch.

"Now die-" Vegeta began to form a ki blast, but was stopped short as Goku caught the hand, breaking it and shooting a weak ki blast, sending ki inside the rest of the hand and arm. Vegeta gasped, grabbing his arm, which immediately crumbled, little bits of charred flesh falling to the ground.

Goku didn't let Vegeta say anything more, shoving him into an open pod. Slamming it shut, he enveloped it in ki, Vegeta's pain-filled shouts muffled by the walls of the pod.

Goku, with a little blood splattered here and there on his gi, slid down the middle crater, ripping the pod door open.

"D-daddy, your hair!" Gohan stuttered in fear, Goku returning to normal.

"It's just something Daddy learned to keep bad guys away," Goku said, picking up Videl and Gohan. He hovered in the air, superspeeding towards the reuinion.

* * *

Piccolo watched as Goku flew away, stunned from seeing the transformation, and the ki increase.

* * *

Landing on the ground, he let the two children climb off of him, running inside. Bulma came outside, gasping as she saw the blood on Goku's clothes.

"Goku, what happened?" Bulma asked, staring at the barely-tattered clothes Goku was wearing.

"I'll show you," Goku replied, letting out a shout. Everyone, including Gohan and Videl. They all watched with wide eyes as Goku's muscles bulged, his hair shooting up as it turned golden, his eyes turning turquoise. "This is called a Super Saiyan," Goku said, his voice cold and hard. **(Since it's one of the first times as a SSj in this timeline, he kept the cold voice for a while!)**

"D-daddy, you're scaring me!" Gohan cried, staring at his father's cold, hard eyes. Videl nodded, eyes filled with fear.

Goku immediately powered down, his ki dropping to a quarter of what it was before the fight. He felt weak for a second, beginning to fall, but was caught by Yamcha and Krillin, helping Goku stay up.

"Goku, your ki just made a massive drop!" Krillin said, Gohan running over to his father, Videl in tow.

"Are you okay!" They both asked in unision, staring up at Goku's slightly-hunched form.

"Yeah, the transformation just takes a lot of power out if you repeatedly do it in your first few attempts," Goku said, using some ki to stay upright.

"Wait, you've barely used that transformation?" Bulma asked, staring at Goku wide-eyed.

"Yep, it was a risk doing it at the battle," Goku said, explaining what happened, while Videl and Gohan had ther ears covered by Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"My husband is a monster!" Chi-Chi cried afterwards, Bulma trying to calm her down.

"Chi-Chi, he barely uses the transformation! It's not like he _tried_ to!" Bulma calmly stated, taking her hands off of Videl's ears, running over to Gohan, whom Chi-Chi had released moments before.

* * *

After the reunion, Goku had taken off the gi top, that being the only blood-stained item, and was flying to Hercule's house, the landscapes a blur, as it changed from plains, to forests, to a city, touching down in front of the now-known, small house. Knocking on the door, he was greeted by Hercule, who was in a robe.

"So, how did Videl enjoy the reuinion?" Hercule asked, the setting sun giving off a little light.

"I'll tell you everything inside," Goku said, putting the two kids down inside.

Goku began to tell Hercule the story, the two talking for hours after, causing Gohan and Videl to have a sleepover.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I guess it's kinda a gift for the good reviews to have 2 uploads today. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I'm back after all this time! Sorry if the chapter isn't that good, I'll edit it depending on what you readers think. I actually had about half of this sitting in the story folder for a month because I just wasn't able to shake my writer's block! So sorry for that!**

** (EDIT: I'm here the day after posting fixing errors and possibly extending the chapter, like I said)**

Goku and Hercule were facing off in the WMAT, slowly circling the area. Goku made the first move, charging at Hercule, who "blocked" it, kicking Goku in the stomach. Goku "flew back", digging his fingers into the ground, skidding to a stop at the edge. Getting up, he created a fake aura around himself, looking like he was powering up.

'_I think I'll end it here _' Goku thought, charging at Hercule. It was extremely quick as Hercule was assaulted with a combo of attacks, practically flying out of the ring. "And that was a fraction of my power," Goku said, his ki above the level of Hercule by a small amount.

"Your Dad did good, Gohan!" The young Videl said, Gohan smiling.

"Thanks! Your dad did good, too!" Gohan replied, the two cheering for their fathers.

"And Son Goku is the World Martial Arts Champion!" The announcer shouted, the crowd chanting, "Goku! Goku!"

Gohan and Videl ran over to Goku and Hercule, who were both walking their way. "Daddy, you won!" Gohan happily shouted, jumping up and hugging his father.

Ruffling his son's hair, Goku said, "Yeah, I did! How about we all go for a celebratory lunch!" Goku had a bunch of prize money stuffed in his pockets, so much so the money was literally sticking out!

"Yeah! Lunch!" Gohan and Videl said in unision. Gohan was picked up by Goku, and Videl by Hercule. The four went to a nearby restaurant, and got a booth.

* * *

There were multiple beeps as a aqua liquid drained from the healing chamber, a flaming-haired prince stepping out of it, one arm missing. The medical alien walked up to the prince, shaking violently. "W-we regret to inform you that your left arm cannot be regenerated, my prince." The doctor gasped as Vegeta gripped him by his clothes, pulling him up to his level.

"What do you mean you can't regenerate my arm!" Vegeta shouted, shaking the alien, before throwing him into a nearby wall, slowly making his way towards the scared creature.

"Prince Vegeta, I'm sorry, but it's just not possible!" The alien doctor tried to explain to the angry prince, getting up from the floor his eyes widened as Vegeta formed a ki blast in his remaining (right) arm, shooting it at the alien, and obliterating it, before leaving the room, swearing he's get revenge on the "3rd class Super Saiyan."

* * *

After lunch, the two adults brought their children to the park, and allowed them to run around, watching as the two children had fun, untill...

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A kid a few years older than Gohan and Videl shouted, pushing Videl back, who ran into the kid.

Gohan stopped, staring right at the kid. He was just frozen in place, nobody would be able to get him to move as he began to process what happened, his eyes focusing on Videl, who had a bruise from getting pushed back hard.

Videl was rubbing the bruise, when she noticed Gohan standing perfectly still, staring at the kid, then to her for a split second, then back at the kid, before taking a few steps, and pushing the kid back, sending him to the ground.

"Didn't you ever learn not to hit a girl?" Gohan said coldly, before turning to Videl, worried, hearing the footsteps of their parents as he checked to see how bad the bruise was.

"I'm fine, Gohan. But thanks for getting the guy back for me," Videl smiled, Gohan helping her up as the adults were in front of them.

Hercule picked Videl up, checking her over a few times for any broken bones or sprained ankles/wrists, Goku smiling at Gohan.

"You did what was right, and I'm proud of you," He said to Gohan, picking him up and hugging him, before setting him down, Videl and him running around again.

**Fixed the chapter up a little, even modified the small scene including Vegeta! Hope you like this! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I... I don't know...**

**Hey readers... I need to know... should I continue? I got a review that's made me think, and I don't know if I should stop writing this fanfic like my past 5 or keep going...**

**THE BROLY 8/27/13 . chapter 5**

**You were doing fine until you made everyone stronger. Don't misunderstand THE BROLY. He likes your fic, but you should have kept everyone the same powerlevel. Also, Goku shouldn't have been able to go super. That was way too early.( wait. Do you mean after he recovered from Vegeta beating his body up on Namek?) You should do a fic and start it at the reunion, explain that it's a Au that branched off from there. But with everyone has the same powerlevel except Goku. Nappa and Vegeta show up a year later. Goku doesn't need to die because he knows all his techniques.**

**I don't know if I should stop or continue, or even stop writing fanfiction altogether. I mean, there's month-long gaps between my uploads! MONTH-LONG! I want to know. Do I stop, or do I continue?**


End file.
